Gifted
by longlivepercabeth162
Summary: Percy Jackson AU. What if they weren't demigods. What if they were just like us and met in different circumstances. There only power is what has been gifted to them.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a PJO au set in an universe where all the characters are the same but instead of being demigods they are gifted. At the end of this chapter I remind you who has what gift and why. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

A hostage situation at the bank wasn't how I planned to spend my morning. My name is Annabeth and I work for the FBI. I am also gifted with the power of great wisdom and can plan the best battle/defense strategies. I had planned to spend the morning reading when I got a phone call telling me a criminal was holding someone hostage at the local bank. "Both the criminal and the hostage might be gifted like you. We don't know what they're capable of but if anyone can find out, it's you." My boss had said.

I was surprised, most people like me don't make it past 30. That meant both the criminal and the hostage are relatively young.

 **Note: They are not demigods but will still have similar powers. Thalia's powers are based on her skills as a Hunter of Artemis.**

My friend Thalia is like me, she has exceptional skills with aiming at anything and can handle any weapon. Her brother, Jason, can control the weather and my other friends Piper and Leo are like me too. Piper can tell people's feelings about other people and can make people do what she wants. Leo can randomly burst into flames. He's also immune to fire. We all work in the same section of the FBI, investigating strange occurrences and "driving out strange evil" as Thalia puts it. Occasionally we are called in to help with other things, due to our powers.

I arrived at the bank and noticed first that a window had been smashed and that's how the thief had gotten in unnoticed. On the ground next to the window was a strange contraption probably used to disable the alarms from the outside. We had the building surrounded with the most officers near the window and the door.

"Thank goodness you're here. We haven't entered the building because the thief will kill the hostage of we enter. He says he has hostages and they will die one by one if we try to take any drastic measures." My boss said as he hurried up to me.

"I thought for a moment then said "See if he will allow one person to enter unarmed to talk to him face to face." My question was asked and the answer was yes, he will allow one person, unarmed to enter and talk face-to-face without anyone getting hurt. Then there was who will go.

"I'll go." I said and no one argued. I took a deep breath as I entered the building. My footsteps echoed off of the marble walls as I looked around wondering where they could be.

"Keep moving!" A voice said and I turned towards the sound. I looked up and saw two men around my age **(about 20 or 21)**. One was blindfolded and had messy black hair, was wearing an orange T-shirt with jeans and looked to be around 6 feet tall. The other person had neat blond hair, a scar running from the corner of his left eye to his right cheek, and his eyes a startling bright shade of blue.

"So this is who they send in, a little girl. All right what do you want to talk about. Dollies?" He sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"How many people are you holding hostage currently?"

"Less than 100 but more than 1." He said. I thought for a moment. He had to have close to 50 hostages if he is willing to kill them off one by one if needed. He must have enough that he wouldn't run out but not too many that there isn't room in the bank to make a run for it. This left around 50 hostages.

"Is that all you need?" He added.

"Not quite. Do you know who you have hostage right now, sir. I know you must be a big fan but you can't go around kidnapping celebrities." I said with a hint of annoyance.

"What?" he said, clearly annoyed.

"That man you have hostage is a worldwide celebrity. If you wanted to see him you could have just come to one of his concerts. Now why don't you just let Mr. Jackson go and I'm sure we can write you a check." I said, smiling on the inside. I was glad the hostage wasn't contradicting me.

"Who are you?" The thief snarled.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I am Mr. Jackson's lawyer. And you are?" I said. I had to keep this up for just a few more minutes.

"Luke." He said. "You're like me. You're gifted!" He said after a bit.

"I don't know what you mean." I bluffed. What was Luke's gift and how could he tell I am like him.

Before he could reply Someone shouted from behind me "Freeze! You're under arrest." Before Luke could react I grabbed the hostages arm and bolted towards the exit.

"I'm blindfolded! Remember?" He screamed as I dragged him past the police and some people in the FBI.

"Just keep moving!" I yelled back as we ran through the front doors and out onto the street and as soon as we were safe we stopped to catch our breath.

"Are you OK?" I asked him as I undid his blindfold. "Luke didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"Yea I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath. Thanks for asking though. May I ask who you really are?" He said, panting a little bit.

"Oh, yea. My name is Annabeth. I am… gifted." I said blushing a little as I said it.

"My name is Percy Jackson. I guess I am gifted too. What's your gift? Mine is controlling water."

"Mine is wisdom and strategy."

"Is that why you were sent I instead of one of the FBI people?"

"Actually I am part of the FBI. I don't usually get sent out to something like this." I said gesturing to the surrounding scene. Percy was about to reply when Thalia, Piper, Leo, and Jason came running over to us.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright. Who is this?" Piper said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"This is Percy Jackson. He was being held hostage at the bank."

"Until I was bravely rescued by lovely miss Annabeth." He said his eyes not looking away from me.

"I-" I was cut off by my phone which chose that moment to start ringing.

"Hello?" I asked the person on the other end.

"I know who you are, Annabeth. I will keep doing whatever necessary to meet you again." Luke's voice responded. I dropped the phone in surprise and a car ran it over.

"I-I should go. See you around Thals." I said shakily.

* * *

 **Leo- is immune to flames and can summon fire out of thin air. His gift is because of his powers in the books**

 **Piper- is able to talk someone into doing anything and can tell people's feelings for another. Part is her charmspeak the other is being a daughter of Aphrodite.**

 **Jason-can summon and control the weather. Has to do with being the son of Zeus.**

 **Annabeth-has wisdom. This includes battle strategy and is because of being daughter of Athena.**

 **Thalia- great aim and can handle any weapon. I chose these to be her gift because she is a hunter of Artemis and I feel like in au's she is mostly based on being a daughter of Zeus.**

 **Percy-can control water and if you don't know why you probably didn't read the books.**

 **Frank- can turn into any animal real or mythical.**

 **Hazel- can summon jewels and precious metals. Unlike in the book the stuff she summons is not cursed.**

 **These are all the characters who you have met and know their gifts. Today is fanfiction day and I don't care if it's a made up day. From this day forth I will publish a new chapter or start a new story on the day after Valentine's day. I have another story coming soon so keep watching out for it and until then just keep being awesome.**

 **Demigod out!**

 **P.S. If anyone can correctly guesse Luke's gift they get a sneak peak to the next chapter. This will stay true until you find out his gift or until someone get it right.**


	2. AN

So, i thought you should know the reason why i'm not updating. I have to currently deal with friends who are bullying me. They are constantly talking behind my back "but not far enough behind that I can't hear them" and making me feel like shit. I have not felt that happy lately and as a result most of the time when i try to work on my fanfics they end up sort of depressing. I have a few really great friends who have been helping me get through this and have from time to time confronting the "friends". I hope you understand and can wait however long it takes for this to stop or for me to feel better.

Demigod out.*said half hearted*


	3. Update

**I want to thank all of you who showed their support when I was going threw some tough times. Just the fact that some total strangers would do that warms my heart. I want you to know that I'm kinda better. There are times that I feel like crying from their words just coming back to me. Okay nevermind. One of them just said "Be weirder that Elisabeth." I'm not weird I'm just unique and thx 'friend'.**

I was going to do a parody/chapter but I no longer feel like it. So the A/N was written in first period but I didn't have enough time to publish it. Then next period we had to do a project where we are assigned a group and we need to become a family. They were in my group. They and one other person are now a divorced couple and the other person is an alcoholic. I'm their sister. The 'friend' then said in a nutshell that the reason the other person is an alcoholic is from how weird I am. They later said they were just joking.


	4. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews! Some of you have really good guesses but they aren't correct. Here they are:**

 **Guest:** Luke is a good thief. **Is this a statement or your guess? If it's a guess that's wrong, his gift is part of what makes him a good thief. if it's a statement then I'm glad you figured that out.**

 **Demiwizard dragon girl:** Luke's gift is being sneaky and picking locks just like *snaps fingers* that, as said in either demigod diaries or demigod files, I can't remember which one. but yeah, either that or something to do with kronos. **Nope. He is pretty good at picking locks though but it's not his gift.**

 **Braderz9995:** Hey, you have the makings of a really great story here. It has really caught my interest (enough to make me turn away from For Honor ;p).

I'm also really sorry to hear about your current situation with your "friends", and hope that you can resolve it quickly. I went through something similar when I was at school and it dragged on for five years and ended somewhat violently. So I do hope that you can put an end to it before something like that happens.  
But once again, you've got the star of a great story and I look forward to the next chapter. **You're making me blush. I'm trying to put an end to it but it's not working. I have like 34 days left of the school year and then I won't see them until summer ends and that's only if I'm in their class again. It did get better but then I got worse again. I'm trying to keep my distance by staying inside for recess to practice Viola and I joined chess club which meets during recess and lunch on Thursdays. I also eat lunch then with a different set of friends. The thing is I think they forgot the things they did and said.**

 **Odysseus:** Dude you are amazing and should not get bullied. You are a fantastic writer and should look at writing as a career! Keep up the great work and update this story please. **Aww thanks. I do want to start a writing career but that may have to wait as I am only 13 right now and in 7th grade.**

 **I got a ton of other reviews but they were saying the same thing as the last two. It really warms my heart to get all this support from people who I don't know and who don't know me. One of my friends had told me I should tell you guys why I'm not updating as much and I did. I keep seeing things that say that the more times you forgive someone the less they respect you. This is what's happening with me and my 'friends'. I keep forgiving them because I'm too nice and they are starting to realize that pretty much no matter what I will still forgive them. I think that's enough talk for now. On to the story,**

Percy's POV

All I could think about was Annabeth and the way she had reacted to that phone call. What could have made her react the way she did?

"Perc, are you alright? We heard you were being held hostage. How did you get out of there?" My friend Frank asked, running up to me with his girlfriend, Hazel. Both are gifted. Hazel can summon jewels and precious metals and Frank can turn into any animal including creatures from mythology.

"I'm all right. I met someone like us. Her gift is wisdom. She works for the FBI and she was the one who got me out of the bank safely." I informed them.

"So when are we going to get to meet her? She sounds really nice." Hazel asked me.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll see her again." I said a little disappointed. "Her phone was run over by a car, I don't have her home number or her email and I don't know where she lives."

"Maybe you'll run into her around town. It's not a very big place so she has to live somewhere close by and if she's gifted like us that means there could be more people like us." Frank said. I just shrugged.

 **Okay I'm having a hard trouble writing in Percy's POV because he doesn't have as much drama. So we're switching to Annabeth's POV.**

 **Percy: So now I'm not your type?**

 **I never said that.**

 **Percy: *pouting like the little kid he is***

Annabeth's POV

I have no idea how he got my phone number. As soon as I left Thalia and the others I headed to the apartment. I got my laptop out and opened a program that should allow me to find out who Luke is. The program is a simple FBI program that we use to figure out who suspects are. As soon as I searched Luke's name the program crashed. That never happened.

That's when Luke's face appeared on the screen. I stifled a scream as Luke smirked.

"What the hell? How are you doing that?" I said after I had gotten over the initial shock. Luke's smirk just got smirkier **(I have no idea if that's a word and I don't care)**

"Simple hacking. I also thought you might want to know that I have a certain friend of yours." Thalia appeared on the screen. She was unconscious and bound to a chair. "I just want to talk to me. If you agree to talk to me and you don't talk to any authorities your friend lives and you can have her back. I think you know what will happen if you don't agree. Meet me at the cafe across from your apartment in three days at noon." With that the screen went black.

 **Okay I know that's really short but I felt like leaving you on a cliffhanger and that was the perfect place to end it.**

 **Demigod out!**


End file.
